Cars 2: Races and spy missions
by Nightfly123
Summary: It has been a few years since Lightning and Enzo had given up their dreams of winning the Piston cup in order to help Strip Weathers retire in dignity after Chick Hicks had used the PIT maneuverer on him, now, Enzo and Lightning McQueen are invited to race in a special racing competition against other types of race-cars BUT they have no idea that their lives could be in danger.
1. Welcome back

**Hello everyone. Here is my new story which is called Cars 2: Races and spy missions. This story takes place a few years after my other Cars story which is Cars: Two friends, one cup. I hope that you will enjoy the story.**

* * *

I am busy taking a nap in my trailer, due to the fact that I felt really tired and sleepy. I had finished the current Piston cup racing season, where I had managed to come in a close second to my best friend Lightning McQueen. It is was a close race between the two of us, until he had finally managed to race pass me to take the win and the title.

We are now on our way back to Radiator Springs, knowing that we lots of things to do when we finally arrive back. We now live in Radiator Springs, a small town that has become our home in the last six years. We have managed to put it back on the map, this having led to many customers arriving at the town for tires or a drink of fuel.

After arriving back at the place that I gladly call home, I was greeted by the sight of my adoptive daughter Tracy. It's been six years since the day I adopted her, she has clearly gotten older and I had heard about her progress in the racing academy. The latter news, brought a smile on my face as we gave each other an heartfelt hug.

"Dad, I can't believe you're back" said Tracy as she broke the hug that we were having. "I really missed you dad".

"I missed you too, Tracy" I said with a smile on my face as I looked at her. "So, are you ready to start training?".

"Of course, I am dad" said Tracy with a happy smile on her face. "Also, me and my classmates are ready for some more training".

I have been training Tracy ever since I had taken her under my wing as my adopted daughter. Her real father had constantly abused her, just because she was trying to maker her dream of racing come true and I planned on making sure that happens. It's clear to me personally, that Tracy deserves a chance of racing like everybody else.

Although I race in the piston cup, most of the time, I am a part-time teacher of a local school. I teach students about history, English and Maths for my primary students, while I also teach LGBT equality for my older secondary-year students before they go to college. It is sad watching them go, although I accepted it is a part of their growth.

I am also a part-time coach for kids, from the age of 5 to 12 and they liked me as their teacher. The parents would usually bring their children to Radiator Springs, so they can learn more about racing and have them trained in order to prepare them for their future careers. I am willing to help any kid, to achieve their dream of being a racer.

The racing world may seem to be like an easy life for any racer, except it is actually not that easy. It's well-know that being a racer, it will bring a lot of attention and the press will not be far behind as they would ask you a lot of question. If my students need to be successful racers, they will need to know how to deal with the pressure.

Tracy and I drove over to the residents of Radiator Springs, where everyone was happy to see my back. I was very happy to be back, especially when this amazing town has an very special place in my heart that will last throughout my lifetime. I was greeted by my best friend, Lightning McQueen as I can that he's clearly happy to see me again.

"Hey Lightning, how are you doing buddy?" I asked as Lightning and I pumped our front tires together. "It seems you got back here, before I did".

"Yeah and I am fine, Enzo, how are you?" said Lightning as he smiled at me which I gladly returned. "It's been quite a while, huh?".

"It sure has my friend, I am so glad to see you" I said before I turned my attention to our new neighbours. "Also I am so glad to see you, guys".

"Oh Enzo and Lightning!" said Luigi with joy in his voice. "Welcome home!".

"Good to have you back, honey" said Flo as she gave us her greeting. "We really missed you two".

"Congratulations, man" said Fillmore as he gave us his greeting. "Congratulations on the win, man".

"Welcome home, soldier" said Sarge as he gave us his army-greeting. "It's good to see that you two have come back in one piece".

"The place wasn't the same without you, son" said Sheriff with proudness in his voice. "So, it's good to see you two again".

"What?, did they go somewhere?" asked Lizzie who was still her forgetful self. "I could have sworn that they were here, yesterday".

"It's good to be home, everybody" said Lightning before he heard a familiar horn. "Hang on a minute, could that be-MATER!".

"MCQUEEN!, ENZO!, WELCOME HOME!" shouted Mater as he dragged Otis behind him. "I'M COMING, I'M COMING, JUST HOLD ON!".

"Mater!, there you are" I said since it did seem strange that Mater wasn't here already. "Take all the time that you need buddy!".

"Mater!, come over here, my best bud!" said Lighting with a lot of joy in his voice. "Come on buddy, you're nearly there!".

"MCQUEEN!, ENZO!, I'M RIGHT HERE!" shouted Mater as he skidded towards us. "McQueen, Enzo, welcome back".

I watched as Mater seemingly inadvertently let go of Otis, who went sliding into Ramone's shop. I have heard about Otis from Mater, who had told me about the lemon as he has to carry the guy all the way to Radiator Springs. This is due to the fact that, Otis has an engine problem and he always leaked oil as this happened on an daily basis.

I turned my attention back to Lightning and Mater, who are now doing their best friend greeting. I knew that they love doing their best friend greetings, which seemed to be getting longer every year at least that is what Mack tells me. I couldn't be more happier to see Mater, I always missed the fun times together and he's like my little brother.

"Mater, it's so good to see you" said Lightning as he and Mater did their best friend greeting. "Me and Enzo were wondering where you had gone to".

"I agree with Lightning on this one" I said as I quickly hugged Mater while I still got the chance. "We are so happy to see you, Mater!".

"You too, buddy, I so happy to see you two" said Mater as me and him eventually broke our hug. "Oh man, you won't believe what I got planned for us!".

"These best friend greetings get longer every year!" said Mack before he quickly began to talk to Sally. "That is exactly what I told your boyfriend number 2, Enzo".

"I heard that, Mack, I do know what you're saying" I joked since I knew that I had heard him say that to Sally. "But don't worry, I'm fine with it, Mack".

"You two ready to have some serious fun?" asked Mater as he and Lightning finished their best friend greeting. "I got some fun to show you that I think you two will enjoy".

"Me and Enzo have got something to show you first" said Lightning before he turned to look at me. "Isn't that right, Enzo, buddy?".

"I agree, Lightning, I know what you're thinking" I said as I turned my attention to Mater. "Come on, Mater, there is something that you should see".

Soon enough me and Lightning, along with Mater drove our way to the Doc Hudson museum. It is here where we kept all of Doc's trophies, that he won in the early 1950's before his horrific crash in 1954 that caused him to miss and entire season. He eventually returned only to be shunned out and resign from the very sport that he loved.

He went to Radiator Springs, where he had a quiet life until me and Lightning came along. Our arrival resulted in him returning to the very sport, that he had wanted to put behind him in the first place and he had become our crew-chief. When he had made his comeback, he'd got the standing ovation that he should have got an long time ago.

He was our crew-chief during the race in California, which led to him being our crew-chief on a permanent basis. He trained us on Willy's Butte, where he taught us many tricks that we will need to use in our upcoming races in each piston cup season. Unfortunely he died from an illness, this resulted in us missing him every single day.


	2. The Doc Hudson Piston cup trophy

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Lightning and I along with Mater had entered the Doc Hudson museum where we made our way to the trophies and we stopped at one particular trophy which belonged to none other than my childhood best friend Lightning himself.

The trophy looked very similar to the previous trophy but this time it had a small stature of Doc Hudson on the top with the initials "Hudson Hornet" written on top of the words "Piston cup" which effectively spelled "Hudson Hornet Piston cup".

Mater was impressed with the new design of the Piston cup trophy and he couldn't believe that the very trophy that me as well as Lightning had won respectively was renamed in the honour of the late Doc Hudson who was also known as the Fabulous Hudson Hornet.

"Wow, I can't believe they renamed the piston cup after our very own Doc Hudson" said Mater in his usual happy manner. "This is just amazing".

"I know that Doc said that these were just old cups" said Lightning McQueen in a sad tone. "But to have someone else win it, just didn't feel right, you know?".

"That is what I can agree on, buddy, and you're right" I said as we looked at one of the pictures of Doc Hudson. "Somebody else winning the piston cup, does not feel right".

"Doc, would have been real proud of you two, that's for sure" said Mater as he looked at me and Lightning. "You two sure have made him proud".

Me and Lightning were happy to hear those words since we really needed to hear them especially when Doc Hudson would be proud of how far that we had come ever since 2005 when we had given up the chance to win the Piston Cup in order to help Strip the King weathers end his career with huge honours.

We eventually decided to leave the Museum in case things got a bit too depressing and the fact that Mater had something planned for us which could only mean that something crazy is going to happen because when it comes to fun with Mater, then we could be doing something kind of crazy.

I breathed in the fresh air and I briefly looked up at the sky knowing that Doc Hudson was up there in the sky with a smile on his face as he looked down on us before I returned my attention back to Mater who was now being the question by our friend Lightning McQueen.

"All right, pal, I've been waiting all summer for this" said Lightning as he faced Mater. "What you got planned?".

"Ho-ho-ho!, you sure you can handle it?" asked Mater in his usual joking manner. "Are you really sure that you can handle it?".

"Come on, do you know who you're talking to?" said Lightning McQueen in his own joking way. "This is Lightning McQueen!, I can handle anything".

"Why do I get the feeling that trouble will follow?" I asked which got both Lightning and Mater's attention. "Because whenever you say that, Lightning, trouble usually follows".

"Don't worry, Enzo, trouble will not follow this time" said Lightning although he knew that I was still unconvinced. "I promise you, that trouble will not follow this time".

I decided to trust Lightning since he could be right but I knew that my instincts are saying that trouble is going to follow whenever Lightning said that he could handle anything which has started to become a bit like a bad omen for us whenever he says it.

Mater drove away with a smile on his face which got me and Lightning confused as to why he had a smile on his face as we began to follow him to wherever he was to taking us although we decided to keep our guard up in case if it was anything too crazy.

It was soon revealed that Mater had taken us to an apparently abandoned train track that was seemingly not used in years but I wasn't so sure if what he was saying was true although I had a bad feeling that me and Lightning as well as Mater weren't going to be the only ones on the track.

We got onto the track with me and Lightning to remove our tires in order to get proper grip on the track although we weren't that confident about being on a track that didn't allow us good grip as well as the fact that this track wasn't asphalt or dirt.

"Er...Mater?" asked Lightning in an unsure tone. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?".

"I agree" I said as I tried to get a good grip. "This isn't exactly safe and this isn't the sort of thing that us cars do".

"Just, remember" said Mater as he pushed us. "Your brakes ain't gonna work on these!".

"Oh boy, not good" I said as we slide down the tracks. "I hope that you know, what you're doing Mater!".

"Mater?" asked Lightning with worry clear in his voice. "I am not sure if this is such a good idea!".

"Oh,relax" said Mater as we entered the tunnel. "These train tracks ain't been used in years!".

Unfortunely for us, the moment that we had entered the tunnel, we saw light heading straight for us and we heard the familiar horn of a train that was coming which made us to somehow stop what we were doing and we were forced to turn back.

Mater was, as usual, in front of us with Lightning tapping him with his tire while telling him to go faster while I followed as we managed to get out of the tunnel and we got off the train tracks before we turned round only to see that it was only a single old train that had been heading straight towards us but we were glad to get out of the tunnel and off the tracks though.

"AAAAAAAH!" shouted Mater in a panic as we raced out of the tunnel. "THERE IS A TRAIN HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US!".

"Faster, faster" said Lightning as he urged Mater to as fast as he possibly can. "Come on, here we go!, Faster!".

"GET OFF THE TRACKS!" I shouted as we managed to get off the tracks. "Phew, it's a good thing that we made it out of there, alive!".

"Uh, Enzo, you might want to see this" said Lightning as he pointed behind me. "Because we were being chased by a laughing old train".

"SERIOUSLY!?" I shouted in shock at what I had just heard from Lightning. "You mean to tell me, that we were being chased by an old train, this entire time!?".

"Yes, we were" said Lightning who was putting his tires back on. "I wonder what Mater also has planned for us, Let's hope that it is less scary than being chased by an old train".

I agreed with him although I did feel a bit embarrassed by the fact that it was an old train that had been chasing us but I knew that it was Mater's way of having fun although he was also scared by the fact that we had been chased by an old train.


	3. Mater feels left out

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 3 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After being chased by an old train, Lightning and I along with Mater are now currently driving in the field since Mater was hoping to try something that was even more crazier than sliding into an tunnel only to be chased by an old train.

We silently drove towards a sleeping giant dump truck and Mater told use that we are going to make the dump truck fall on it's back just like what the tractors do which caused me to have a bad feeling that this probably wasn't going to end well but I held onto the slight hope that everything was going to work out alright and I held onto that hope as hard as I can.

Lightning himself was feeling unsure about the idea of making the giant dump truck fall onto it's back and he was trying to tell this to Mater who was too busy giggling in excitement to listen which caused me and Lightning to give each other worried glances.

"Ooh, wow, look at that, Enzo" said Lightning as he looked at the huge dump truck. "This is such a bad idea".

"Yeah, no kidding, this can't be good" I said since I agreed with Lightning on what he said. "I have a feeling that, this probably won't end well".

"I'm with you on that one, buddy" said Lightning as he turned his attention to Mater. "Yeah, I don't know, do you think?".

"This is going to be good" said Mater as he prepared to blow his horn at the sleeping giant dump truck. "Come on, you two, let's give this a go".

Me and Lightning shared another worried glance before we used our engines while Mater used his horn to wake up the sleeping giant dump truck as it slowly but surely fell on it's back which forced the three of us to reverse a few meters in order to avoid getting hit by the giant dump truck.

Once the dump truck was on it's back, we automatically jumped due to the force of it landing it's back on the ground but we managed to get ourselves back to the ground where we soon had a laugh about what we just did and we definitely found it funny.

The three of us kept on laughing for a few more seconds before we heard the familiar sound of farting which sounded similar to the one that the tractors would do once they were on their back and we knew that since this was a giant dump truck, we were in for a shock.

"Did you see that?" asked Lightning as he laughed. "Hey Enzo, you got to admit, that was pretty funny".

"I agreed, my friend" I said before I noticed a familiar sound. "Uh Mater?, are you hearing what I think, I'm hearing".

"Same here, Enzo" said Mater as he also noticed the sound. "Uh-oh, this ain't going to be good".

Suddenly we were literally blown away by a huge dust by the giant dump truck which effectively got me and Lightning dirty although it didn't have that kind of effect on Mater since he was already dirty and the three of us soon made our way back to Radiator Springs.

We were driving down the road that lead to the town when Mater started to tell me and Lightning about his new dent as well as his third surprise for me and Lightning but we had something else on our minds and we had a bad feeling that Mater wasn't going to like it.

Lightning and I looked at each other with worry clearly expressed on our faces although Mater didn't see it and we knew that we have to tell him while hoping that he understands why we weren't going to be with him for his third surprise.

"HA-HA!, boy, this was the best day ever!" said Mater as he carried a blue balloon behind him. "And my favourite souvenir, this new dent".

"Yep, I can definitely see that, buddy" I said as I looked at the new dent that he had received. "I bet that you will get more dents in the future".

"Yeah, I agree with Enzo, on this one" said Lightning before he began to try and tell Mater about something. "Boy, Mater, today was ah...".

"Shoot, that was nothing" said Mater as he carried on talking in his usual cheerful manner. "Wait till you see what, I got planned tonight!".

"Mater, Mater, whoa!" said Lightning as he tried to calm his best friend down from being excited. "Me and Enzo were just thinking of a quiet dinner".

"Hey, guess what" said Mater as he looked as if he had just realized something. "That's exactly what, I was thinking".

"No, I meant with Sally, Mater" said Lightning as he quickly looked at me. "Help me out here, Enzo".

"Don't worry, Lightning, I'm on it" I mouthed to him as I looked at Mater. "Actually Mater, Lightning is trying to say-".

"Even better" said Mater as he grew even more excited. "You, me, Enzo and miss Sally, going out for supper".

"Mater" said Lightning as he drove in front of Mater. "I meant that it would be just Enzo, me and Sally".

"Oh, right" said Mater as his happiness disappeared. "So that is what you meant, huh?".

"You know, just for tonight" said Lightning as he explained to Mater. "We'll do, whatever you want, tomorrow".

"Lightning's right, Mater" I said as I also drove in front of him. "Besides, there is always a tomorrow, which means, there is still a chance for your third big surprise for us".

"Ok, sure" said Mater as he still looked upset. "I guess that you guys have a good point".

"Thanks for understanding" said Lightning as he smiled at Mater. "It really means a lot, Mater".

"Yeah, sure" said Mater as he tried to look happy for me and Lightning. "You two go and have fun, now".

"All right" said Lightning as he turned round to head for the town. "See you soon, amigo".

"See ya, Mater" I said as I gave him a pat on the side. "Also, don't worry, I will be hoping to see that third big surprise that you have in store for me and Lightning".

Mater nodded his head in agreement which I returned with a smile before I turned around and I began to follow Lightning back into to the town where we going to get ourselves ready for our date with Sally and I, honestly, felt sorry Mater since he had been looking forward to having fun with me and Lightning only to find out that we were planning on having dinner with Sally.

I quickly made my way to my students who I told that it was time for them to go home with their parents which they accepted reluctantly but I comforted them by giving all of them a hug which made them happy as they made their way back to their parents who took them home.


	4. The date with Sally part 1

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 4 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

That evening, me and Lightning were ready for our date with Sally which involved having dinner at the Wheel well motel which was now a restaurant where you can have a good time drinking with your friends and it was the perfect place to have a romantic dinner.

I was about to drive to the restaurant when I saw my adopted daughter Tracy looking at him with a smile on her face which got me confused since I wondered what she was smiling about and I drove over to her to find out what made her so happy.

She hugged me from the moment that I was close to her and I happily returned the hug since I always liked our hugs knowing that it was good to pull her close to me since I loved her from the moment that we first met and I was happy to have her as my adopted daughter.

"Ok, Tracy, tell me" I chuckled as we broke our hug. "What has made you so happy?".

"Dad, you won't believe this" said Tracy as she got excited. "Do you know, Amy, who is one of my best friends?".

"Yes, I do know her, Tracy" I said with a smile on my face. "She has been one of your best friends for quite a few years now".

"That is correct, dad" said Tracy as she once again smiled at me. "But, what I meant to say, is...She has got a girlfriend!".

"That's amazing, Tracy" I said as I smiled at her which she returned. "To be honest, I am quite surprised, she loves another girl, but, I'm happy nonetheless".

"I know, right!?" agreed Tracy as she once again hugs me which I returned. "Also, her girlfriend's name is Emily".

"Thanks for the info" I said with a smile on my face as we broke the hug. "Also, how do you know this?".

"I saw them kissing" said Tracy with a cheeky smile on her face. "I was coming back here when I saw them cuddling and kissing each other to my left".

"That must be nice timing" I said which caused Tracy to giggle. "Anyway, Tracy, I am going for my date with Sally, but, I will be back though".

"Ok, have a nice time, dad" said Tracy as she once again hugged me. "I love you, dad".

"I love you, too, Tracy" I said as I returned the hug. "Also, yes, I will have a nice time".

Tracy smiled at me which caused me to smile back before I kissed her side and I first reversed before turning around to go the restaurant that used to be the wheel well motel, although, I personally think it is still called that or it is now called the wheel well restaurant.

I drove all the way over to the motel where I found that Lightning had already beaten me to the restaurant and Sally was there too and they smiled at me which they noticed me coming towards and I returned the smile since I was happy to see them.

The three of us drove over to a table where we took the time to look at the view and it was just as beautiful as I could remember it since I still recalled the first time that I saw the beauty of the view and I couldn't believe that it has been a few years since then.

"Ah, this is so nice, do you think, Enzo?" said Sally as she quickly looked at me. "The view is even more beautiful than I can remember".

"I agree, Sally, the view sure is beautiful" I said as I quickly looked at her. "I can still remember the day that you first brought me and Lightning up here, right Lightning?".

"I agree, Enzo, buddy, I remember it as clear as day" said Lightning as we got back to the table. "Also, I can still remember when Doc tricked us into thinking he had crashed".

"Yeah and that proved, he was more smarter than us" I said as I laughed at that memory. "It was hilarious, Doc sure knew how to have a good time".

"Yeah, also, I can't tell you how good it is to be here alone" said Lightning as he looked at Sally. "Just the three of us, finally, you and me as well as Enzo-".

"Ahem!, good evening" said a voice that made the three of us jump. "It's good to see that, you three are having a good time, together".

"Oh!" said Sally in shock at the voice. "Mater, I didn't expect to see you there".

"My name is Mater ad I'll be your waiter" said Mater before he realized the similarity between the two words. "Huh, Mater the waiter, that's funny right there".

"Mater?, you work here?" asked Lightning in surprise since he didn't think that Mater would actually work here. "Seriously?".

"Yeah, I work here" said Mater as he tried to defend himself. "What'd your think?, I just snuck in here, when nobody was looking, and pretended to be your waiter, just so, I could hang out with you?".

"Oh, yeah" said Lightning since he believed it was joke. "How ridiculous would that be?".

"I don't know, my friend" I whispered to Lightning. "Because, I think that he is pretending to be our waiter, just to hang out with us, and I don't blame him".

"Now, can I start you lovebirds off with a couple of drinks?" asked Mater which made me smile. "You can have any drink, you like".

"Yes, I'll have my usual" said Lightning as he looked at Sally and me. "So, Sally?, Enzo?, what do you guys want?".

"Oh, I don't know" said Sally before she made up her mind quickly. "You know what?, I'll have that too, Enzo?".

"I would like a quart of Oil" I said before another drink came to mind". "Also, if that's not healthy, then, I would like a glass of water, please".

"Uh...Right, your usual" said Mater before he quickly drove away. "Also, a quart of oil and a water, just in case, oil is not healthy".

While Lightning and Sally, I just smiled at Mater since I could tell that he really wants to be with me and Lightning which is something that I definitely couldn't blame him for since he likes having a good time with me and Lightning which always makes him happy.

The three of us were back to talking about the view before I eventually brought up my concern that Mater was feeling left out and I didn't want my tow truck friend to feel like that which caused Lightning and Sally to comfort me since they understood why I was feeling worried for Mater and I was happy that they supported me with my worries.


	5. The date with Sally part 2

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 5 and I hope that you will enjoy it. Also Corrine, I know that having Tracy learn that one of her best friends being in a same-sex relationship won't have much effect of story, it's more of a filler if you think about it, also, I hope that you do create a profile for yourself so we can talk about this on PM (Private Messaging). Thank you. :)**

Me, Sally and Lightning were still talking to each other when we heard a commotion coming from inside the restaurant and we were confused about what the commotion was about and so we left our table as we drove towards the inside of the restaurant.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" said Lightning with an confused expression on his face. "Enzo, Sally, let's check what the commotion is all about".

"Coming stickers, we're right behind you" said Sally before she turned to face me. "Is that right, Enzo?".

"Yes, it is, Sally, We're coming, Lightning" I said as we left our table. "We need to find out, what's going on".

We continued to drive forwards until we stopped when we saw a formula one-like race-car talking on the TV screen, which strangely enough, brought back memories of my past and I started to wonder where I met a race-car like that before.

I was still wondering about where I met someone like the Italian formula one race-car before when Lightning started speaking which instantly snapped me out of my thoughts as I started to listen to Lightning who was busy identifying the race-car.

"That's, that, Italian formula car" said Lightning with a happy expression on his face. "His name is...".

"Francesco Bernoulli" said Sally in a dreamy manner. "No wonder, there is a crowd".

"Why do you know his name?" asked Lightning in shock. "And don't say it like that, it's three syllables, not ten".

"Yeah, no kidding, he really is famous" I said before I noticed Sally's dreamy facial expression. "Also, it seems, that you have a crush on him, Sally".

"What?, he's nice to look at" said Sally while she didn't me dropping my jaw in shock at what she just said. "You know, open-wheeled and all".

"What's wrong with fenders?" asked Lightning who was stunned to hear Sally say that she likes open-wheeled cars. "I thought you liked my fenders".

"Nothing, I like your fenders" said Sally as she tries to defend herself for what she had said a few seconds earlier. "I like your fenders and I like Enzo's fenders, right Enzo?".

"You're telling me" I said before I eventually noticed a voice that sound strangely familiar coming from the TV. "Hey, Lightning, is it just me or is that, Mater, I'm hearing?".

"Wait-what?, Mater?" said Lightning in shock as he also realized the voice that he was now hearing. "You're right, Enzo, but, where is Mater, anyway?".

We looked at Guido who pointed to his right which made me and Lightning look to our left only to see a familiar tow truck talking on the phone to Francesco and we turned to each other where we nodded in agreement that Mater was definitely the one that we were hearing as we turned our attention back to the TV screen.

I felt happy and proud by the fact that Mater was defending me and Lightning since it seems that Francesco loves a good insult and he definitely had no problem insulting us about our racing which me and Lightning shrugged off since we were used to it

Unfortunely, Francesco had took his insults a step-to-far when he insulted Mater which was something that me and Lightning weren't going to tolerate since no one insults our tow truck friend and get's away with it, especially not a seemingly arrogant formula one race-car.

Lightning and I drove our way to where Mater was still having his conversation with Francesco and Lightning used his tow cable to pull him away from the phone before making his way to the phone and soon enough, he started to speak to Francesco and I drove next to him in case I need to support him.

"Yeah, hi, this is Lightning McQueen" said Lightning as he spoke to Francesco. "Also, my best friend since childhood, Enzo the Ferrari is here, too".

"The Lightning McQueen, huh?" said Francesco in a happy manner. "Also, Enzo the Ferrari is there, too?".

"Yes, I am, Francesco, I'm here" I said with a smile on my face. "You know, Francesco, me and Lightning want to have a word with you about one of your insults".

"I don't appreciate my best friend, being insulted like that" said Lightning as he got straight to the point. "The same is with Enzo, he does not like you insulting Mater".

"McQueen, Enzo, that was your best friend, oh" said Frances as he faked feeling sorry for us and Mater. "This is the difference, between you two and Francesco".

"Is that so?, Francesco, you seem to love insults" I said as an idea came to my mind which made me smile. "Also, I wonder have you ever been insulted, yourself?".

"Oh yes, I do, Enzo, I do have the proof" said Francesco as he continued to laugh at me. "Francesco knows how good he is and he is better at insults than you are".

"True, also, you are saying that you are better than me and Lightning" I said as I put my idea into action. "Do you have anything to prove what you're saying?".

"Oh yes, I do, Enzo, Francesco does have the proof" said Francesco as I kept making him think that he had the high ground. "He does not need to surround himself with tow trucks to prove it".

"Those are strong words coming from a car that is so fragile" said Lightning as he delivered an insult of his own. "Also, Enzo, thinks, you're fragile, too".

"FRAGILE!, HE CALLED A-FRANCESCO!, FRAGILE!" shouted Francesco as he got angry at the insult. "Not-a so fast, McQueen, the same goes to you, Enzo".

"Not so fast, what is that?, your new motto?" asked Lightning although he tried to prevent himself from laughing. "Because to be honest, that is quite good for a new motto".

"Well, this sounds like something that needs to be settled on the race-course" said a male green van. "What do you say, Lightning McQueen and Enzo, we've still got room for two more racers".

"Well, we love to, the only thing is, mine and his pit-crew are off for the season, so..." said Lightning McQueen before Guido proved he and our pit-crew were ready. "You know what, they just got back, deal us in baby, KA-CHOW!".

Everyone cheered loudly at the fact that me and Lightning were accepting Francesco's challenge and the male green van's invitation to race since racing was in our DNA and we were literally born, or built for that matter, to race.

I couldn't believe that me and Lightning were about to race again after only coming back to Radiator Springs this morning, but, we really wanted to show Francesco what we got and to prove to him that he is in for a race of his life.


	6. Journey to the pre-race party

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 6 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Lightning and I were happy to have the chance to prove to Francesco that he is wrong about underestimating us and I knew that we must avoid becoming arrogant since that will not help our current situation at all.

We reversed before we turned to face Sally who we thought would be mad at us for racing again after only just returning from the final Piston Cup race of the current season, but, we were surprised that she looked more happy for us which made me and Lightning feel better.

Despite the assurance from Sally, Lightning thought that Sally was secretly mad at me and him although he knew that me and him know Sally a lot more better than that since Sally isn't the type of car to get angry over a small thing like this.

"I know, I know, we just got back" said Lightning as he tries to tell Sally that he is only going to be gone for a few days or weeks. "We won't be long".

"Oh no, don't worry about me" said Sally as she reassured him that she had everything under control back home. "I've got enough to do here, Mater's going to have a blast though".

"I agree, Sally, Mater is going to-" I said before I realized that Lightning had froze at the mention of Mater's name. "Uh, Lightning, Mater is coming, right, buddy?".

"You're bringing Mater, right?" asked Sally as she hoped to convince Lightning to let Mater tag along with us. "You never bring him to any of your races".

"Sally has a good point, bud" I said to Lightning as I also tried to get Lightning to bring Mater to our races. "Besides, he wants to spend more time with us, let's grant his wish".

"Just let him sit in the pits" said Sally as she managed to keep Lightning's attention on her. "Give him a headset, come on, it will be a thrill of a lifetime for him".

"Your drink, sir" said Mater as he brought a glass of water and juice on a tray. "Just as you and Mr Enzo ordered".

"Thanks, Mater" I said as I took the glass of water from the tray. "Also, Lightning, wants to have a word with you about something".

"I didn't taste it!" said Mater who thought that he was now in trouble. "Trust me, I did NOT taste that".

"Mater" said Lightning as he eventually spoke his mind. "How'd you like to come and see the world with me and Enzo?".

"You mean it?" asked Mater who now had a smile on his face. "You really mean it?".

"Yeah" said Lightning as he chuckled a bit. "You got us into this thing, you're coming along".

"All right!" said Mater in a happy manner. "This is the best thing that, has ever happened to me".

I agreed with him with that statement and I knew that this was going to be his first time going to places that he has never been before and I hoped that he will get to enjoy that experience and also learn from it too since it could help him adapt to those cars living in those kinds of places.

Once I had finished my water, I drove down to see Tracy and I told her that I was entering the world Grand Prix which made her smile in delight and I asked her if she wants to come and she immediately said yes which made me happy.

The next day, Lightning and I along with our pit crew and Tracy got ourselves ready for the journey ahead with me and Lightning getting the huge Piston cup trophy symbol onto our hoods to show that we are from the Piston cup tournament.

We also got ourselves some working headlights and Mater got his own "95" symbol on his left side and right side as we soon made our way to the airport where got onto the plane and we waved goodbye at Sally and the rest of the residents of radiator Springs.

When we entered the plane and got into our seats, the plane took off and during the flight, we entertained ourselves by watching a Japanese version of total wipe-out which is one of my favourite TV shows and it got me, Lightning and Mater as well as Tracy laughing while we also got drinks.

I even check our destination for the first race and it was in Tokyo, Japan

The plane finally touched down in Japan and we soon found ourselves driving down an highway as we took the moment to look at the different advertisement including one that said "Lightning Mclean" which caused me and Lightning to laugh with Mater and Tracy joining in.

We drove and drove until we entered a shop where we saw a happy forklift who fainted in shock and happiness at the fact that me and Lightning are here which made smile since I was used to that reaction and I had a feeling that it was going to happen anywhere.

Lightning and I along with Tracy sat in the stands as we watched two Japanese dancers due their dance routine when Mater saw made his presence and we saw that he had his face painted much to my amusement and Lightning's shock.

We next journeyed to watch a Japanese wrestling match with me and Lightning along with Mater and Tracy cheering in happiness at the fact that our favourite wrestler had won the match and I even managed to get Tracy an autograph from the wrestler himself.

After watching the exciting match, we finally drove to the pre-race party where we heard that the rest of the other racers were there too which got us all excited as we drove onto the red carpet where Lightning did some poses before we finally entered a room where a massive gong was being used.

We soon entered the main part of the building where we soon saw the other cars were there and they were having friendly talks with each other just to pass the time since there was nothing else that they could do at that very moment in time.

I smiled at Tracy which she returned as the two of us along with Lightning and the others made our way down to bottom floor of the pre-race party knowing that we have got a lot to do here while being prepared for the race tomorrow.


	7. The party part 1

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 7 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

As we drove down towards where the rest of the guests are busy talking to each other, Tracy and I spotted other Ferraris which soon got the attention of Luigi and Guido which made them happy since they loved Ferraris knowing that they liked the fact that I was a Ferrari when Luigi first spoke to me.

Tracy had the biggest smile on her face than I have ever seen before and I knew that I made the right choice in asking her to come along knowing that she would be happy to see other Ferraris like me and she smiled at me which I returned.

I heard Lightning talking to Mater behind me and I could understand why Lightning wants Mater to be on his best behaviour, but, Mater wasn't exactly used to be so far out of Radiator Springs, let alone, the whole country which was a major step for Mater.

"Guido, look, Ferraris and tires" said Luigi in his usual cheery manner. "Let's go!".

"Ho-Ho!, look at this" said Lightning before looking at Mater. "Now, Mater, remember, best behaviour".

"You got it, buddy" said Mater as he took Lightning's advice to heart. "Hey, what's that?".

Lightning was just about to go after Mater when he heard a voice that was calling out his name and I heard the voice, too, especially when my name was also being called out to me and so, me and Lightning along with Tracy drove over towards the source of the voice.

We soon saw two cars with one being Lewis Hamilton, although, he expected him to be Formula one car, but, I'm fine with the way he is as Lightning and I along with Tracy drive our way over him and a male race-car that had paint with colours of the Italian flag.

"Hey McQueen, Enzo" said Lewis Hamilton in excitement. "Over here".

"Lewis, Jeff" said Lightning in happiness as he began talking to them. "Hey guys".

"Hi Lewis" I said with a smile on my face as I held Tracy's tire with my own. "How are you doing?".

"Hey man" said Lewis as he smiled at me and Lightning. "It's good to see you guys".

"Hey Lightning, Enzo" said Jeff as he also smiled. "Can you believe, this party?".

"Yeah, it's amazing" I said as I briefly looked around. "I will admit, it's cool".

"It sure is, Enzo" said Jeff before he noticed Tracy. "So, Enzo, who is this?".

"This is Tracy" I said as I introduced Tracy to Jeff. "She is my adoptive daughter".

"Really?, that's cool" said Jeff as he faced Tracy. "So, Tracy, you wanna be a racer, like your adoptive father?".

"I sure do, Jeff, sir" said Tracy as she gives a smile. "He is the main reason, why, I wanted to be a racer in the first place".

I smiled at Tracy before I noticed that Mater was busy trying to talk to someone and I knew that Mater was still not used to being out of Radiator Springs which means that he has a lot to learn, but, I knew that he still needs to remain as himself.

Lightning, on the other hand, was worried about Mater's behaviour since he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Jeff and Lewis, which is understandable, but, I hoped that he remembers that Mater is his other best friend and doesn't end up getting angry with him.

"Check out that tow truck" said Jeff when he saw Mater. "I wonder who he is?".

"Man, I wonder who, that guys with" said Lewis before he faced me and Lightning. "Do you two, know who he is and who he is with?".

"Ah, will you excuse me for one little second" said Lightning as he nervously drove away. "I need to deal with something".

"So, yeah, I know who the tow truck is" I said to Jeff and Lewis who looked at me in surprise. "That is Mater and he is with me, and Lightning".

"Really?, you actually know the tow truck?" asked Jeff in surprise which caused me to nod. "So, explain to me and Lewis, why, McQueen is driving over to Mater?".

"He is going to have a word with him" I said as I began explaining Mater's time in Radiator Springs. "Basically, he has never been out of Radiator Springs, before".

"Radiator Springs?, what is that?" asked Lewis since he was confused, which is also understandable. "Is that a place or something?".

"Yes, it is, Lewis, it's definitely a place" I said with a smile as I remembered the town that I'm reside in. "It's basically, the place where, me, Lightning, Mater and Tracy, live".

After talking with Jeff and Lewis, me and Tracy drove over to Lightning, who busy talking to Mater, although, Mater soon saw Francesco Bernoulli and he had decided to introduce us to him which was fine with me since I needed to see if Francesco was more respectful in person.

But of course, Lightning wanted to avoid having to talk with Francesco at all cost and he definitely didn't want to talk to Francesco since he wanted to focus on the race that was coming up and probably have a talk with Mater about controlling himself in public.


	8. The party part 2

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 8 and I hope that you will enjoy it. Also, for the remainder of this story, I will focus on Enzo's dialogue with the other characters since it is very exhausting to do both Lightning and Enzo's at the same time, although, I will add Lightning's dialogue in, but, not as much though. Anyway, Enjoy the story. :)**

I was still following Mater and Lightning as we drove towards Francesco and I was looking forward to having a word with the guy about his attitude towards Mater as well as about the upcoming race in right here in Japan and I was looking forward to it.

You see, I had checked about the races that me and Lightning are going to be in which resulted in me finding out that we had three races to compete in with the races taking place in Japan, Italy and the UK with the latter being my favourite location.

But, back to the present, I realised that me, Lightning and Mater are already at Francesco's location and Mater managed to get his attention which worked as Francesco noticed Lightning and he began talking to him, although, he cut him off a few seconds.

Mater took the time to have a picture taken with Francesco and I could only chuckle at how happy Mater was, although, I did have to nudge Lightning a bit since he was still feeling annoyed especially at the mention of Sally which also caught my attention.

"Miss Sally is gonna flip when she see's this" said Mater as he and Francesco faced us again. "She is Lightning McQueen and Enzo the Ferrari's girlfriend, she's a big fan of yours".

"She has a good taste" said Francesco until he realised what Mater just said. "Wait a minute, she's BOTH McQueen and Enzo's girlfriend?".

"Yes, she is, Francesco" I said with a happy smile on my face. "Also, I know that you are probably thinking that two guys being in a relationship with the same girl won't work, but, you know what I think, I think it does work, it's just that all three need to get along and when that works, the whole relationship is a massive success, everybody's a winner".

"It's ok, Enzo, Francesco understands" said Francesco as he nods in understanding. "Besides, you and Lightning are two lucky cars".

"Thanks for the compliment, Francesco" I said as I smiled even more. "Also, I want to talk to you about you insulting Mater on TV because you see-".

"-Mater is prone to exaggeration" said Lightning as he became more nervous. "I wouldn't say that Sally's a big fan".

"That's right, she's a HUGE fan" said Mater as he pointed to Francesco's open-wheels. "She's been on and on about your open-wheels, here".

"Saying it once doesn't qualify as on and on" said Lightning before he looked at me. "Doesn't it?".

"I don't think, it does, as far as I'm concerned" I said before I realised something. "Also, if you guys, excuse me, I need to go find Tracy".

"Tracy?, who is this Tracy?, Francesco never heard of her" said Francesco in confusion. "Enzo, please tell Francesco, who this Tracy person is".

"She's my daughter, Francesco, _adoptive_ daughter, I mean" I said as I gave a smile again. "Anyway, I'll let you talk to Lightning while I'll go and find Tracy".

I left the two to talk to each other, although, I did hear Mater ask Lightning for money to go and get some Ice Cream, but, I am pretty sure that they don't serve Ice Cream in Japan, only, the Wasabi which is the chilly stuff that is so hot that it burns in your mouth.

Leaving Lightning and Mater by themselves, I left to go and search for Tracy in the hopes to see if she is alright , but, to my horror, I found out that she is gone and I knew that I should have made sure that she was driving at my side and for which I began to curse myself mentally.

Beating myself up mentally, I continued to search for Tracy, until, I saw her with a 20 year-old male car which was a bright cyan blue 2010 Nissan GT-R with hazel eyes, paint job, carbon fibre factory spoiler, and silver factory wheels, he seemed to be looking for someone which gave me the feeling that he found Tracy which made me sigh in relief as I drove over to them.


	9. Interview with Miles Axelrod

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 9. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I was still driving over to Tracy and the male bright cyan blue 2010 Nissan GT-R when Tracy saw me which resulted in her telling the male bright cyan blue 2010 Nissan GT-R about me before she drove over to me and she hugged my while crying which caused me to hug her back in comfort.

We eventually broke the hug and I smiled at her which caused her to smile back as we shared a briefly nuzzle before we turned our attention back to the male bright cyan blue 2010 Nissan GT-R that I had saw before and he seemed kind of nervous about meeting me and I didn't blame him.

He was shuffling his tires on the ground in a nervous manner and I knew that he is not used to talking to a famous race-car like me which caused me to quickly think of a way to speak to the guy without spooking him and I knew that it was going to be tricky.

"Hello there, buddy" I said softly with a smile on my face. "I just want to say thanks for bringing my adoptive daughter back to me, I really appreciate it".

"Your welcome, sir" said the male bright cyan blue 2010 Nissan GT-R as he finally looked at me. "My name is Scott Skyline, what's your name?".

"Enzo the Ferrari" I said with a smile on my face. "But you can simply call me Enzo, either way, I'm fine with it".

"Thanks sir" said Scott as he eventually smiled. "Also, are you really, _the_ Enzo the Ferrari?".

"That's right" I said as Scott's smile grew. "What are you so happy about?".

"Oh man, it's-" said Scott as he tried to regain composure. "-it's just that, I have heard about you, you raced in the piston cup, you had this girl be your adoptive daughter".

"I get that a lot" I admitted as my own smile grew. "Also, what happened to Tracy, during my talk with Francesco?".

"To be honest, sir" said Scott as he became nervous again. "She was attacked by a group of cars, calling themselves the "lemons", they tried to hurt her, but, I stopped them".

"Thanks Scott" I said and I was truly grateful to him. "We can talk about this later, but, for now, why don't you come with me and Tracy, we could sure use a companion".

Scott had the biggest smile on his face which result in him accepting my offer which I returned with a smile as we turned to see that Miles Axelrod, who's name I heard from Mater, was just finishing his interview with a female Brazilian race-car called Carla Veloso who was now driving over to the other race-cars including Francesco.

The thought of the lemons trying to hurt Tracy was still etched in my mind, but, I managed to put it to one side for the time being as I left Tracy and Scott where they parked, although, before that, I told them to stay there where I can see them which they understood.

I drove my way to behind the water fountain as I waited for my name to be called so I can get the interview over and done with since I have a lot of father-daughter time to spend with Tracy before the start of the first race which was tomorrow.

"And now, the number 8" said Miles Axelrod to the press that had gathered. "Enzo the Ferrari".

"Hello there, everyone" I said as I made my entrance which was met with cheers. "It's good to be here and it's an honour to talk with you, Miles Axelrod".

"The honour's all mine" said Miles as he smiled before he began interviewing me. "So, tell us, what's your game-plan for tomorrow?".

"Well, I honestly, don't know" I said which was true since I had yet to figure it out. "But I guess, that I will wait until tomorrow, to see what I can do in the race".

"Keeping it to the chest, I like it" said Miles as he chuckled with the press joining in. "Also, do you think that Francesco has any chance of beating you in the first race?".

"He will definitely try, that's for sure" I said as the press and Miles chuckled again. "But, I know that there is a chance that he will beat me, but, winning is not important".

"Really?, winning is not important?" asked Miles in surprise which I nodded in confirmation. "So, what's important if it's, not winning?".

"Sportsmanship, that's really important" I said as I took a deep breath before continuing. "Because, despite every race we go in, we, the racers, need to show good sportsmanship or otherwise, we will be selfish and rude, so, the reason that sportsmanship is important, is because, we need to show respect to each other for having a good race as well as trying our best along with telling each other not to give up when we failed to win or came in last place, because, life is all about overcoming obstacles and racing is no different, everyone of all sizes, of different backgrounds, speaking different languages, have different cultures, need to band together to show that we are one and that no matter how hard the obstacles that life throws at you are, we can and will overcome them together...no...matter...what".

The press and the crowd that had gathered cheered in happiness at my speech and I happily smiled at them as well as wave a tire at them as I soon drove away having done my interview with Miles Axelrod and I drove over to Tracy and Scott who had smiles on their faces.

I gave the two of them a hug and I smiled at them before I joined the rest of the racers that are taking part in the world grand prix with the other racers cheering as I made my way to them and I parked myself next to Carla Veloso and Lewis Hamilton.


	10. A tense situation

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 10. I hope that you will enjoy it.**

I was still parked next to Carla Veloso when Lightning McQueen took his turn to be interviewed by Miles Axelrod and it was going well, until, we heard a very familiar yell which caused me to cringe since I knew that the yell belonged to Mater.

Soon enough, Mater made his appearance and he was in a hurry because of something hot in his mouth which gave me the feeling that it was wasabi knowing that the food is the most likely candidate for Mater's behaviour and I knew that Lightning was feeling embarrassed by it.

Mater drove over to the water fountain where he took a few gulps of water to cool his mouth down and he quickly turned to the microphone where he advised everyone not to eat the wasabi because it had turned and this turn of events, understandably, took everyone by surprise.

From both my left and right, the other racers were laughing at Mater's antics, although, I was most likely the only one to feel worried for Mater since he probably hasn't noticed that everyone including the other racers were laughing at him.

"Uh, Miles Axelrod, sir" said Lightning in an unsure tone. "This is Mater, he's-".

"I know him" said Miles as he instantly recognized Mater. "This is the tow truck that called into the television show, you're the one that I have to thank".

"No, thank you" said Mater in an happy and modest tone. "This has been amazing".

I couldn't help, but, smile at the fact that Mater was enjoying himself and I couldn't blame him along with the fact that I was quite surprised that he wasn't nervous talking in front of cars that he has never met or who have never met him for that matter.

Unfortunely, I noticed what seemed to be a leak and I was very concerned before I heard that Mater was being blamed for the leak by both Miles Axelrod and Lightning McQueen, although, I wasn't so sure if Mater was the one who's leaking since he has never leaked as far as I can tell.

Lightning eventually took Mater to one side to lecture him about making a scene in front of not only him, but, as well as everyone else which caused Mater to be remorseful as he tried to defend himself until Lightning told him to basically go to the toilet to "take care of yourself" before Lightning noticed Miles giving him a look of disapproval which Lightning responded with an nervous smile.

I was about to follow Mater to see if he was alright when Carla Veloso called out my name which briefly surprised me, but, it took me a few seconds to realise that she has must have heard my name when Miles Axelrod was introducing me for my interview earlier which I soon put to one side as I gave Carla my full attention.

"Yes, Carla, Veloso?" I asked as I looked at her. "What is it?".

"You know the tow truck?" asked Carla in her Brazilian accent. "How long have you and the tow truck known as Mater have known each other?".

"Yes, I know Mater" I said with a smile. "I have known him ever since me and Lightning had entered Radiator Springs which is a small town on route 66 back in America".

"You known him for six years?" asked Carla in surprise which I nodded in confirmation. "Wow, so what kind of racing do you and McQueen race in?".

"We race in the Piston Cup" I said as I began to explain most of the details. "It's an annual racing competition for a gold trophy known as the Piston Cup trophy, most recently renamed in honour of mine and Lightning's late mentor, Doc Hudson AKA the Hudson hornet".

"Sounds like you and Lightning had a great mentor" said Carla before she became concerned. "What happened to him?".

"He died, quite recently, actually" I said as I remembered hearing about Doc's death. "We have no idea how he died, but, we guessed that his age has finally caught up with him or he most likely had a disease that he didn't tell us about, either way, it's caused his death".

"I'm sorry to hear that, Enzo" said Carla as she brightened up a bit. "I liked your speech, by the way".

"I'm glad, you're liked it" I said as I gave her another smile. "Anyways, I have to go and follow Mater, to see if he is alright".

"Ok, but, after the pictures" said Carla as she smiled as well. "Also, do you want to meet my possible boyfriend, Rip Clutchgoneski?".

"That would be wonderful" I said before it reminded me of something. "Me and Lightning have a girlfriend called Sally, but, I will tell you more about her, later".

Carla nodded in agreement as we along with the other racers and Lightning McQueen, who joined the ranks of competing race-cars taking part in the world grand Prix, gave a pose for the photographers before we were eventually allowed to leave.

I took this opportunity to go and find Mater with Tracy and Scott following me since they were wondering where I was going, although, Tracy knew that I must be going to see her uncle Mater in case that he needed any help after the dispute between him and Lightning.


	11. Meeting Holley Shiftwell

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 11. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Me, Tracy and Scott were still trying to find Mater when we approached the men/boy's toilets where we heard a commotion coming from inside the toilets with the sounds of fighting reaching us which caused the three of us to briefly look at each other in horror.

I took the risky option of taking a peek into the room where I saw what appears to be a male purple car fighting against two cars with one having the colour of orange while the other was coloured green as the three continued to fight each other.

Scott, himself, was taking the risky option of having a look and he seemed to recognize the orange car and green car since he was now telling me that those are the same cars that had tried to attack Tracy which caused my engine to boil at the fact that those cars had tried to hurt my adoptive daughter.

Unfortunely, we had to stop peeking into the men/boy's toilet room because we heard a cough coming from behind us and we turned only to see a female sports-car which caused me, Tracy and Scott to be surprised by her sudden appearance.

"What are you three doing?" asked the female sports-car in confusion. "Why are you three peeking into the men's toilet?".

"Uh, well, you see, there-" said Scott as he tried to stay calm. "-there is a sound of fighting happening and we were just curious".

"Yeah, that' true, miss" said Tracy as she spoke calmly and honestly. "We are also worried about a friend of my adoptive father".

"Hmm, I see, thank you for your honesty" said the female sports-car as she faced me. "So, who are you?, what's your name?".

"I'm, Enzo the Ferrari" I said as I introduced myself before introducing Tracy and Scott. "This is my adoptive daughter, Tracy and this is Scott".

"You have a beautiful daughter there, sir" said the female sports-car when she briefly looked at Tracy. "My name is Shiftwell, Holley Shiftwell".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Shiftwell" I said as I tried to keep the conversation peaceful. "Also, I think that my friend is coming, just hold on".

Indeed it was Mater that appeared from the toilets and he still seemed to be in a jolly mood, much to my relief, as me and my adoptive daughter as well as Scott began following him, although, Holley began following Mater too and she seemed to be urgent about something.

We listened as Holley told Mater what was likely a secret spy code to separate spy from civilian as well as separate good from the bad and I know this because I had been watching spy films during my travels to the Piston cup racing circuits with Mark and that is how I knew it was a kind of spy code.

Mater answered the question as if it was obvious while having no idea what he was getting himself into and he began talking to Holley about somewhere to talk with Mater suggesting that they meet after the race in Japan, which was tomorrow, had finished which seemed to be agreed by Holley.

After that, we went back to join with Lightning where Mater briefly saw Holley again and she drove away quickly when she heard Mater and saw the rest of us looking at her in Mater's attempts to convince the others that she is his girlfriend without much success as Guido and Lugi made it clear that they didn't believe him.

We all decided to go back to the hotel to get some nights rest as we prepared for the race tomorrow in hopes of getting energy for the race as well as making sure that we are in top-notch condition to do all we can to get as much as a good start to the race in order to get us something to work on.

I put Tracy to bed and I gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek before I helped Scott Skyline get into his room as he yawned as well, though he tried to deny that he was tired, which pretty much proved my point that he was actually tired and he needed to sleep if he is going to the race tomorrow.

After making sure that Scott was in bed, I decided to take the time to outside onto the balcony and look out at the night sky as I wondered about tonight's events, including Lightning making a rival out of Francesco, with that thought making me worry about what happens if either of them were pushed too far.

But the biggest of my worries was Tracy as she had been targeted by the lemons and I was definitely relived as I remembered Scott telling me that he had rescued Tracy from the lemons and I began to wonder about why Tracy, of all cars, was targeted, that being my last thought as I got to bed and went to sleep.


	12. The Tokyo race part 1

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 12. I hope that you will enjoy. :)**

The next morning, I woke up to the bright sunshine of Japan and I smiled at the fact that today is the first of three races of the world Grand Prix which caused me to feel more excited as I got out of bed and I decided to check on Tracy to see if she is awake for the big day.

I checked on my adoptive daughter, Tracy, who was still asleep and I smiled as I allowed her to have a few more minutes of sleep because she has more than earned it and it was a late night, last night and I knew that she needs all the sleep that she could get in order to watch the first race of the world grand prix.

So, I went to get my breakfast with the food being very delicious, though I definitely avoided the wasabi as I remembered about what happened to Mater after he had mistaken it for ice-cream, before I went back to Tracy's room and I opened the door as I drove over to her where I gently awoken her from her enjoyable sleep.

"Wake up, Tracy, sleepy head" I said with a smile on my face. "Today is the day of the first race and I bet that you want to watch it".

"Please dad, five more minutes" moaned Tracy before she fully awoke. "Wait?, did you just say today is the day of the first race, dad?".

"I sure did, sweetie" I said with a smile which made Tracy smile in return. "You ready to watch your dad, race?".

"You bet, I am, dad" said Tracy as she got out of bed and hugged me. "I'll be ready, I just need to brush my teeth and have a wash".

"That's ok, Tracy" I said as I understood that she wanted to be clean for the big occasion. "Just take your time and I'll be waiting for you".

Tracy nodded in understanding as I returned the hug that she gave me before she released it as she made her way to the bathroom to get herself cleaned up and I went out of the room in order to give her some privacy as I took this time to check on everyone else to see if they are up.

Lightning was up and he was looking forward to the race, though, he was still unsure about bringing Mater along which had resulted in me reminding of him that Mater has never any of his races before as well as the fact that he is still getting used to places that are outside of Radiator Springs.

Luigi and Guido are up as well with the two can't help, but, smile at the fact that they are going to be the pit-crew of me and Lightning while they are still happy of the fact that they get to change the tires of a Ferrari with that _Ferrari_ being me and I couldn't help smiling at the fact that they will always be Ferrari-loving fans.

Fillmore and Sarge are also up as they got themselves ready for the big race that was still a long way away from starting as the race was to start at night while the racers prepared themselves for the race by doing training in the day in order to get used to the track and see if they can use any of it to their advantage.

I was one of those racers that tried out the track and I did feel as if I could get the advantage the more that I trained myself on this track, though, I remembered that the training could very well may or may not pay-off in the actual race, despite getting used to the track.

Besides that, I also got to meet Rip Clutchgoneski, thanks to Carla Veloso, who was happy to meet me as I was to meet him and the two of us got along while creating a strong bond during our racing practice and Qualifying sessions together, I also gave Rip some advice on how to get Carla as his girlfriend, something he took to heart.

The hours passed and soon it was night-time, but, it also meant that the race is getting closer to being started with me as well as the other racers, including Lightning McQueen and Carla Veloso, having our tanks filled while we were still in the pits before we made our way to the track.

We drove around the track and we soon ended up down the finishing straight towards the start/finish line where we got ourselves into position on the grid with me being behind Lightning while the latter was next to Francesco as Lightning began doing his "Speed, I am speed" catchphrase.

"Speed, I am speed" said Lightning before he heard laughter and he looked at Francesco.

"Ha ha ha! Really? You are speed?" asked Francesco as he made fun of Lightning. "Then Francesco is TRIPLE speed! "Francesco... he's triple speed!" Ho oh! Francesco likes this McQueen! He's a really getting him into the zone!".

"He is sooo getting beat today" said Lightning as he turned on his engine.

"Easy, Lightning, calm down" I said as I noticed that Lighting is taking it personally. "You will get your chance".

We watched as the lights came on one by one until all five of them switched off which was the signal to start the race with all of the racers, including me and Lightning, zooming off the grid and down straight part of the track while we waiting for the right moment to pass the other racers.

Lightning and Francesco went in front rather early while I decided to hold back a bit to think up a strategy to see how I can get pass the other racers without hurting them as well as trying to find a way to get to first place in my attempts to put on a good race for both Tracy and the crowd.


	13. The Tokyo race part 2

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 13. Also, I am already working on my Cars 3 story, writing the first chapters as we speak. I hope that you enjoy this story. :)**

* * *

We raced past the first corner as well as across a small bridge and we, along with the other racers, soon found ourselves in the dirt section of the racetrack as I took this chance to race past the other racers while Lightning overtook Francesco, who was clearly struggling in the dirt.

I, also, managed to overtake Francesco and race behind Lightning as the two of us exchanged jokes while we continued to race and I managed to overtake him as we raced back onto the asphalt section and down under a bridge as well as into the tunnel with the other racers following us.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a formula Car racing it's way back down towards us and the sound was all I needed to know that if was Francesco that had come back into the race and he was clearly regaining the places that he had lost in the dirt section.

We came out of the tunnel and we raced round the 360 loop before driving across the rainbow bridge and down the straight where we crossed the line to start the next lap, though, things were soon starting to go from good to bad as explosions suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

On the second lap, Miguel Camino's engine exploded, but luckily it was a small explosion, though, he had to retire from the race in order to see how much damage had been done and I had a bad feeling that someone, out there and out of sight, is targeting us, but, things only got worse.

We made some laps and we had just come to the halfway point that stood between the start of lap 1 and the final lap, when Rip Clutchgoneski's engine, also had a small explosion and he had to retire from the race as well, which only got me even more suspicious that foul play was at fault.

"Dad, did you hear those explosions?" asked Tracy as she wore some headset. "Two racers are out already, something isn't right".

"I agree with you, Tracy, you're right" I said as I knew that Tracy had a point. "Something bad is going on here and I REALLY want to know what is causing these explosions?".

"Let's hope that we get some answers" said Tracy before her tone became panicky. "Dad, we also have another big problem".

"What?, what is it, sweetie?" I asked as I became worried for my adoptive daughter. "Are those lemons coming after you again?".

"No, it's Uncle Mater, dad" said Tracy as she only became more concerned. "He was talking to someone on his headset and he just left, he clearly wasn't talking to uncle Lightning".

"That's strange, really strange" I said as I became confused. "He just left when this 'someone' was talking to him?, what did the voice sound like, sweetie?".

"It sounded female, dad" said Tracy as she relaxed herself. "I think it was Holley Shiftwell that was talking to uncle Mater".

"Ok, thanks for the information" I said as I continued to race. "Let's hope that Mater is ok, we don't want anything bad happening to him or you".

I really did hope that nothing bad would happen to either Mater or Tracy as I knew that it would break my heart if anything were to happen to them and I was determined to make sure that the two of them are ok when I get back into the pits after the end of this race.

Unfortunely, the situation on the track got even more worse as Max Schnell's engine exploded on the final lap of the race while Lightning, during the 360 section of the racetrack, accidentally gave up his position, most likely due to the fact he had mistaken Mater's "Stay outside" words for advice.

This caused Francesco to race past him and this annoyed Lightning as he tried to get his first place spot back with this ended up being a tight finish as they crossed the line with the result being that it was Francesco that got first place and Lightning got second place.

I, on the other hand, have been struck by something mysterious, while driving down the finishing stretch, that caused my engine to give a small explosion as Carla Veloso and the other racers drove past me, though, they became concerned at my current state as they crossed the line.

I couldn't blame them as I knew that I am in the same position as Rip and Miguel in having been struck by something that I thought came from somewhere in the stands and it was lucky for me, that I managed to cross the line too, though, I was no way near the podium spots.


	14. Lightning's anger

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 14. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

I was still on the track, after my engine had mysteriously exploded, when my adoptive daughter as well as the rest of the pit crew came out in order to help me get back to the pits and I couldn't be more happy at seeing the face of my daughter, who smiled at me despite her worried state.

Scott, himself, was worried about me too as he knew that my engine doesn't usually explode whenever I am racing and it was the same for the other racers too, though, it was lucky that the list of cars that had their engines exploded didn't grow further.

Knowing that I had come in an non-podium position, I decided to have a talk with Mater when he gets back as I knew that we need to have a chat about him just driving off somewhere as well as about Holley Shiftwell interfering, though, I'm sure that she has a good reason for the intervention.

"You're going to be ok, dad" said Tracy as she nuzzled me. "I just know it".

"As long as I have you, sweetie" I said as I kissed Tracy's side. "Let's hope that this injury, is only temporary".

"Hey Enzo, are you ok?" asked a voice that I knew was Rip. "I'm glad to see, that you are still in one piece".

"Yeah, it's a good thing, I am" I agreed as I knew that Rip is right. "But, what I, personally, want to know, is who shot us and why?".

"Me, too, because this is NOT racing" said Carla Veloso as she drove up beside Rip. "Whoever is behind these attacks, clearly want to ruin racing, not enjoy it".

I nodded in agreement as I waited for Mater to return from his absence and I knew that it wasn't his fault for accidentally costing Lightning the race, though, I had a bad feeling that Lightning wasn't going to take the whole losing-the-race thing very well, especially after what happened with Mater.

Soon enough, Mater returns and he was happy to see me before he asked about if I won the race, so, I answered honestly that I didn't win, because I had been shot by something mysterious, which apparently came from the stands, this information saddening Mater.

"Oh, I am so glad that you are ok, buddy" said Mater as he became saddened. "Also, I'm sorry for driving away like that".

"It's ok, Mater, I understand" I said as I gave my friend a smile. "Though, I wanted to ask you about why you were gone?".

"Oh right, well you see, Enzo" said Mater as he started to explain. "I was told to-".

"MATER!" shouted a voice that got me and Mater's attention.

The two of us saw Lightning, an angry-looking Lightning McQueen and it was understandable why he was angry, though, I hoped that he didn't take his anger out on Mater as it was because it wasn't Mater's fault for costing him the race, though, I watched as where this was going.

"Oh, hey there, buddy?" asked Mater as he faced Lightning. "Is the race over?, you won, right?".

"Mater, why were you yelling things at me?" demanded Lightning. "While I was racing".

"Yelling?, oh you thought" said Mater before he chuckled light-heartedly. "Oh, that's funny right there. Naw. See, that's 'cause I seen these two fellers doing some sort of karate street performance. It was nutso. One of 'em even had a flamethrower...".

"Flamethrower?" asked Lightning as he looked at Mater in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I-I don't understand. Where _were_ you?".

"Going to meet my date" replied Mater in happiness.

"Your date!?" said Lightning as he became more shocked.

"She started talking to me as a voice in my head" said Mater as he started to explain. "Telling me where to go-".

"WHAT!" shouted Lightning as his anger returned.

I had been watching this conversation waiting for the right time to step in and I knew that Lightning is highly likely going to end up saying something that he will eventually regret and I continued to watch with an concerned expression on my face as Mater finally realised why Lightning is angry.

"Wait a minute" said Mater as he became concerned, too. "I didn't screw you up, did I?".

"I LOST THE RACE BECAUSE OF YOU!" shouted Lightning, which was where I decided that this conversation had gone on long enough.

"Lightning, stop it, it was an accident" I said as Lightning turned his attention to me. "Besides, it was JUST a race, there is no need to be competitive".

"Stay out of this, Enzo" said Lightning as he gave me a glare before turning his attention back to Mater.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" apologised Mater as he became saddened.

"An imaginary girlfriend?, flamethrowers?" said Lightning as his anger grew. "You know, this is _exactly_ why I don't bring you along to these things".

"Maybe if I, I don't know, talk to somebody" said Mater as he came up with a solution. "Explain what happened, I can help-".

"I don't _need_ your help, I don't _want_ your help" said Lightning before he faced me. "Let's go, Enzo".

What he saw shocked him, I was very ANGRY with him and I thought of giving him a HUGE lecture, but, I was too angry to give him one and so I decided to tell Mater to meet me back at the hotel, before I gave Lightning an angry glare as I left the garage and headed for the hotel.

When I got back to the hotel and entered my room, I broke down sobbing at the fact that Lightning had hurt Mater's feelings, though I understood that Lightning said those words out of anger, but, those words still, personally, stung me as I continued to sob.

Eventually, I heard the sound of a door opening and I saw my adoptive daughter, Tracy, enter the room before she saw me with her expression being one of concern as she drove over to me before asking what is wrong, though, I could do nothing, but, hug her which caught her of guard, at first, but, she returned the hug knowing that I needed comfort.


	15. Goodbye Mater

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 15. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After sobbing and hugging Tracy for a few minutes, we released each other when we saw the door opening and it was Mater who's face appeared from behind the door with an expression of sorrow as he made his way over to me before I ended up hugging him.

Mater was also caught of guard, at first, but, he returned it while Scott made his appearance and he drove over to me which also resulted in us hugging each other, though, we soon released each other as I needed to talk to Mater about something.

I told Mater that it wasn't his fault that Lightning lost the race and that our friendship matters more than one race as I tried to focus on anything, but, Lightning's angry face which was proving to be very difficult to do as I continued to speak with Mater.

"I'm so sorry, about Lightning's behaviour" I said as tears still formed in my eyes. "We all know that, he can very competitive, but, he should not have gotten angry with you".

"I know, buddy, I understand why he's angry" said Mater as he nodded in agreement. "I shouldn't have left, that is why he lost the race, he got distracted".

"It wasn't your fault, Mater, you are not to blame" I said as I hugged Mater. "But, apparently, it was Holley Shiftwell, who was talking to you, wasn't it?".

"Yeah, she was talking to me, she was telling me where to go" said Mater as he realised something. "Hang on a minute, how did you know it was Holley Shiftwell?".

"Tracy told me, she heard a female voice talking to you" I said as I explained how I knew it was Holley Shiftwell. "So, are you still planning on coming to the other races?".

"Uh, no, Enzo, I think that I be off back home" said Mater as he clearly felt that Lightning would not be happy to see him again. "I think that it's for the best, you know".

I knew that this was a personal decision that Mater was making and I desperately wanted him to stay, but, he has made his decision clear which caused me to reluctantly nod my head in understanding as I gave Mater a hug which he returned before we separated and Mater packed up his stuff.

He, also, wrote a few letters and he told me to make sure that Lightning as well as the others see these letters in order for them to understand why he is no longer in Japan as well as the fact that he wouldn't be a part of the pit crew again, which I promised to show the letters to Lightning and the others.

Once that was done, Mater left and I wasn't sure if I was, personally, going to see him again as he most likely will not be coming back with the thought making my eyes water as I sobbed once again knowing that one of my best friends is going back home and things will not be the same without him.

After sobbing for a few seconds, I decided to try to keep my mind off what was happening right now and I did that by watching the TV with Tracy, though, the programmes that we watched were in the Japanese language, but, we managed to add the English subtitles in order to understand what's happening.

While watching the programme, however, I began to think more about why the Lemons would target my adoptive daughter, Tracy, because there has to be an explanation for it...right?, because you don't attack a child unless you have a serious grudge against either the child or the parent of the child or...unless...Tracy overheard them.

That last part got me thinking, perhaps, the reason why the lemons were targeting my adoptive daughter was probably because of the fact that Tracy might have overheard them talking about something very bad and I need to know if that was true or not which led to me talking to Tracy.

"Hey Tracy, I was wondering about something" I said as I got Tracy's attention. "Why were the lemons targeting you?".

"I overheard them, dad, they were planning something" said Tracy as she became uncertain. "Something bad, something about...you".

"Me?, so, you're saying that they're targeting you to get to me?" I asked as I became horrified. "If so, that would explain why they were targeting you".

"Not just that, dad, they...they...they want to kill you, dad" said Tracy as tears streamed down her cheeks. "They see you as a threat to them, they want you dead".

I was shocked at what I heard from Tracy as it only caused me to become more suspicious about what the World grand prix is really about and I spent my time thinking by comforting Tracy as I knew that it was hard for her to find out that my life is danger because of some bad cars.


	16. Topolino's Wise advice

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 16. I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

A few days passed before me and Lightning as well as the rest of the pit-crew got back on the plane to go to the next race in Italy, though, I was still in a bad mood because of the fact that my own best friend since childhood had got angry at Mater.

The morning after Mater had left, I showed Lightning and the rest of our pit-crew the letters that I promised to Mater to show them with everyone becoming shocked as well as saddened at the fact that Mater left, Lightning even admitting that he didn't want Mater to leave.

After that Lightning tried to talk to me, but, I was still upset about his attitude towards Mater after the race in Japan and I wasn't in the mood to talk to him, though, I promised Tracy that I will talk to Lightning, eventually, I just needed time to clear my head.

Once we had touched down in Italy, Luigi and Guido took us all to their hometown where they were greeted by Luigi's uncle, Topolino, as well as the rest of the locals, who came out to see Luigi and Guido having returned to the place where their life began.

Eventually, there was celebration of Luigi and Guido returning home and everyone was enjoying themselves by dancing or having a quart of oil, which Sarge liked, while I was just enjoying a dance with my adoptive daughter, Tracy, when I spotted Lightning, having just reappeared, looking depressed.

Tracy spotted this and she was able to convince me to go talk to Lightning as she knew that I can't be mad at him forever as well as the fact that Mater would have wanted me to forgive Lightning for his outburst, so, I accepted Tracy's advice and I began to drive over to Lightning where we were met by Luigi's uncle and aunt.

"Hey race-car, you look so down, so low" said Topolino as he looked at Lightning. "Is like, you have flat tires".

"Yeah, well, there's been an incident" I said before noticing Mama Topolino. "What is she saying exactly?, honestly, I don't understand Italian".

"She said you look like, you are starving" said Topolino as he looked at me and Lightning. "That she's gonna make you a big meal and fatten you up".

"Uh no, mama Topolino, please" said Lightning as he wasn't feeling hungry. "You don't need to make a fuss".

" _Capisco_ , I understand" said Topolino as he continued to look at me and Lightning. "Is a problem, yes, between you and a friend?".

"How did you know that?" asked Lightning before turning his attention, briefly, to me. "How did he know that, Enzo?".

"I have no idea, Lightning" I said as I began to think about it more. "Though, I think that we are about to find out".

"A wise car hears one word and understands two" said Topolino which confused me and Lightning. "That and Luigi told me, while Mama cooks, come and take a stroll with me".

Lightning and I could only smile as we had a feeling that Luigi must have told his uncle about Lightning's argument with Mater and we accepted his offer of taking a stroll, during which, Lightning began to talk about how he and Mater came to have their argument after the Japan race.

"I brought my friend, Mater, along on the trip" said Lightning as he explained to Topolino. "And I told him, he needed to act different that we weren't in Radiator Springs".

"This Mater, he's a close friend?" asked Topolino as he looked at me and Lightning. "Is he a close friend?".

"Yes, he is, Mr Topolino" I said as I knew that Mater is a close friend of me and Lightning. "He is a close friend".

"He's my best friend" said Lightning before he turned his attention to me. "Just like, Enzo is my best friend".

"Then why would you, ask him to be someone else?" asked Topolino which I thought was a good question. "He should be himself, no matter where he is".

"What did I do?, I said some things during our fight" said Lightning as he looked, genuinely, remorseful. "I told him that I didn't need or want his help".

"You know, back when Luigi and Guido used to work for me" said Topolino as he remembered a fond memory. "They would fight over everything, they would fight over what Ferrari was the best Ferrari, which one of them looked more like a Ferrari, there were even non-Ferrari fights, so I tell them, _Va bene_ , it's okay to fight, everybody fights now and then, especially best friends, but, you got to make up fast, no fight is more than friendship".

We watched as Luigi and Guido fought over a yellow female Car before the two quickly started arguing before they saw there was a blue female car which made the two of them smile as Guido started dancing with the blue female car while Luigi danced with the yellow female Car.

" _Chi trova unamico_ " said Topolino as he spoke in Italian. " _Trova un tesoro_ ".

"What does that mean?" asked Lightning as he was confused. "Because I have no idea, what that means".

"Whoever find a friend" said Mama Topolino as she spoke in English. "Find a treasure, now _mangia_ , eat".

Lighting and I watched, briefly, as Mama Topolino gave us what appeared to be two wine bottles and two quarts of oil before she and her husband went back inside while me and Lightning continued to watch the celebrations as Luigi and Guido continued to dance with their respective dance-partners.

While that was happening, I was still thinking about why the lemons wanted me dead and I had a feeling that it's most likely the fact that I could end up helping bringing them to justice for what they had done to me and the other racers that had suffered exploding engines, perhaps, that's why they wanted me dead.


	17. Italian race part 1

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 17. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

I got up the next morning knowing that today is the day of the second race of the world grand prix and I got Tracy out of bed as well as Scott while everyone else had managed to get out of bed themselves as we all went to brush our teeth before having food.

After we had our food, we all went to the Porta Cosa racetrack where me and Lightning, along with the other racers, did a warm-up lap before we got into our positions with me and Lightning haven't won a race yet while Francesco has won one, that one being the race back in Japan.

Our names were being announced to the fans, I spotted Lightning looking upset about something and I had a feeling that it was about Mater as I felt sorry for lightning because he is still remembering the words that he'd said on that, though, his sad expression was noticed by our pit-crew.

"McQueen, is-a everything ok?" asked Luigi as he became concerned for Lightning.

"If you're worried about the fuel, man" said Fillmore as he tried thought it was the fuel that was bothering Lightning. "Don't, it's perfectly safe".

"Guy's, I just really wish Mater was here" said Lightning before looking at me. "Enzo, I just want to say that I am sorry for lashing out at Mater, I overreacted".

"It's ok, Lightning, I forgive you, buddy" I said as I gave Lightning a smile. "Besides, I can never truly hate you or ignore you forever, you know".

"Francesco understands, McQueen" said Francesco as he tried to comfort Lightning.

"Oh great, here it comes" said Lightning as he had a feeling that he was about to be insulted. "What've you got, Francesco?".

"For famous race-cars, like Francesco" said Francesco as he tried to be understanding with Lightning. "And, well, you, to be far away from home is not easy".

"I think you forgot, the insulting part" said Lightning as he made it clear that he wasn't in the mood. "Of that insult".

"Is-a no insult, when Francesco is away from home" said Francesco as me and Lightning saw a different side to him. "He misses his mama, just like-a you miss your tow truck amigo".

I, honestly, had no idea that Francesco would be the type of car to get worried about missing his mother, but, I knew that there is a side to his personality that I can definitely understand as I would miss Tracy whenever I went off to race in the Piston cup.

Lightning, himself, was surprised at seeing the new side of Francesco's personality and he began to feel that he might have misjudged Francesco, too quickly, knowing that he should have taken the chance of getting to know Francesco better, a chance that he took this time.

"Gee, maybe, I misjudged you" said Lightning as he knew what it was like to miss someone. "Because that's exactly-".

"Of course, I am at home" said Francesco as he quickly went back to his overconfident self. "And my mama is right here, MAMA!".

We turned to see a female 1961 Formula MB1, who is also wearing a bonnet, waving and blowing kisses at her, which quickly gave me the feeling that Francesco was intending to embarrass us in front his own mother with the thought making me shudder as I knew that me and Lightning would end up not hearing the end of it.

"Don't worry, mama" said Francesco as he started to insult Lightning. "McQueen is very sad, I will beat his cry-baby bottom today!".

"And there's the insult" said Lightning as he finally heard insult that he knew was coming. "We were missing, Grazie!".

I couldn't help, but, smile as I, too, knew that the insult was bound to come at some point and I took the chance to see both Scott as well as my adoptive daughter, Tracy, before I turned my attention back to the race as the lights came on before they quickly went off and the race started.

Once again, like what happened back in Japan, it was Lightning and Francesco who got out in front early while I stayed in third place in order to conserve my energy for the final lap, though, I was keeping up with both Lightning as well as Francesco throughout the race.

While I was racing, I had a bad feeling that all of the racers, including me and Lightning, are still being targeted by the lemons as I remembered that Tracy saying that the lemons wanted me dead and so I made a conscious decision to lower my speed a bit in order to stay in third place.


	18. Italian race part 2

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 18. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The race was going as normal as it possibly could when, soon enough, disaster struck and it wasn't long before some of the racers had their engines exploding again, though, this time it happened on the final lap with Carla Veloso being the first while Nigel Gearsley was second.

That wasn't all as Shu Todoroki was also struck before Miguel Camino and Max Schnell crashed into him when they failed to brake in time, they were followed by Raoul CaRoule and Rip Clutchgoneski, who also couldn't brake in time as they crashed into Miguel and Max.

Lewis Hamilton and Jeff Gorvette were the only ones who managed to brake in time as they stopped themselves behind the pile-up while me and Lightning as well as Francesco continued to make our towards the finish line and it was close before Lightning managed to get in front to take the win.

"This is impossible" said Francesco as he was frustrated at losing in his home country.

"That's what I'm talking about, KA-CHOW!" said Lightning before he realised something. "But what, what, happened?, where are the other cars?".

"What is going on?" asked Francesco before the three of us looked at the jumbotron.

"Oh no" said Lightning before he looked at me. "You seeing this, right Enzo?".

"Yes, I am" I said as I felt sorry for the other racers. "Something needs to be done about Allinol".

I began to leave as I have already made up my mind about what fuel that I wanted to use and it was clear that it is going to be any fuel, but, not, Allinol, since I knew that fuel has brought but trouble as I was very lucky to not get hit by something mysterious this time around.

What I didn't expect though was Lightning going to continue to use Allinol and that horrified me as I knew that Lightning is putting himself into serious danger if he actually goes through with using Allinol and I also knew that I needed to do something to keep Lightning safe from an horrible fate.

Soon enough, me and Lightning were driving past through the press when we heard Mater's voice with the sound of his voice making me smile as it was clear that he is in the same country as us, but, what me and Lightning saw wasn't Mater, it was actually a dark blue tow truck.

That wasn't even the weird part, the weird part was when the dark blue tow truck said that Lightning "will be finished at the finish line" with the comment catching mine and Lightning's attention as I began to think the comment over before realising that my best friend since childhood could be in danger of being murdered.

After finishing my talk with the reporters, I made my way over to Tracy and Scott where I told them about what I've heard from the dark blue tow truck and they were horrified at the fact that Lightning is now the next target for the lemons and the thought of Lightning being killed horrified us all.

When we were packing our stuff up to get ready to go to England, for the next race, Lightning and I decided to call Sally in order to check-up on Mater, hoping that he got home which would clear a few things up as well as making sure on whether we really did hear Mater's voice in the crowd of reporters.

"Hey stickers and Enzo, how are you?" asked Sally as she talked to us on the phone. "We are happy that you won, Lightning and well done for coming in third, Enzo".

"Thanks, Sal, glad to hear it, really do" said Lightning as he became concerned. "Hey, Sally, can you check to see if Mater has arrived back home, safely".

"Mater?, no, he didn't arrive home" said Sally as worry began to enter her voice. "Please, don't tell me that you got angry with him, stickers?".

"Unfortunely, he did, Sally" I said as Lightning nodded in agreement. "He lashed out at him, due to a misunderstanding over the radio in the pits".

"Oh dear, but, I hope that Mater is ok" said Sally as she became concerned. "I know that Lightning and Mater will still be friends, I have faith in them".

"Same here, I just hope it's not too late" I said as I gave a sad smile. "But, I guess, that we will see you in London, England, then?".

"Yes, you will, Enzo, we will all be there" said Sally as she assured me. "Until then, please make sure that Lightning are still friends?, goodbye, Enzo".

"Don't worry, I will, Sally, you have my word" I said as I gave an happier smile. "Goodbye, love you, Sally".

Lightning said his goodbyes as well as before we shut off the phone as we looked at each other before nodding in an silent agreement that we have a job to do in making sure that Mater is alright as well as making sure that Lightning and Mater are still best friends with each other.

We got to the airport and we got on a plane to London, England, where I spent most of the flight thinking about Mater as I hoped that nothing bad has happened to him as well as hoping that he and Lightning can still have fun times as best friends, something that I hoped could still happen.


	19. London race part 1

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 19. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

We are now in England and we are busy getting ourselves ready for the final race of the World Grand Prix, I was busy hoping that Mater will just magically appear in front of me, just to convince me that he is still alive and well, knowing that the world can be a very dangerous place.

After thinking about Mater, I decided to join Lightning in talking to Sally and the rest of Radiator Springs, apart from Lizzie, of course, who stayed behind, about Mater as it was an discussion that we needed to have, knowing that Mater was missing and we didn't know where he was.

"We came as soon as you called" said Sally as she looked at me and Lightning. "I have, as you can see, told the rest of Radiator Springs about the situation".

"Thanks, Sally, it means a lot" I said as I gave Sally as smile, which she returned. "We are all so worried about Mater, we thought that Mater might have returned home".

"I called to talk to Mater" said Lightning as worry became more apparent in his voice. "It never occurred to me, that he wouldn't be there".

"Sheriff is talking to Scotland yard, right now" said Ramone as he talked to us. "They will help in the search for Mater".

"And Sarge is in touch with a friend of the British military" said Flo as she, too, talked us. "They, too, will help in the search for Mater".

"You two just need to focus on the race" said Sally as she was still concerned for the two of us. "It's exactly, what Mater would want you two to do".

"Yes, I know, but, Sally, with everything that's going on" said Lightning as he tried to give his reason on not having to race, today. "I'm not so sure, if I should-".

Unfortunely, before Lightning could say another word, we found ourselves talking to Miles Axelrod, who thanked Lightning for giving Allinol another chance to succeed and he wished him luck in the race as well as to show the world that they have been wrong about allinol.

Lightning looked at me with an unsure glance and I knew that he was still unsure about taking part in the final race of the world grand prix, which was understandable as he was still worried about Mater, but, soon enough, it was Sally, who gave him the ultimate encouragement to take part in the final race.

"Mater would want you to race" said Sally as comforted Lightning before looking at me. "The same is with you, Enzo".

"Yeah, good point, Sally" I said as I smiled again before looking at Lightning again. "Let's take part in this race, Lightning...for Mater".

"Ok...for Mater" said Lightning as he made the ultimate decision to take part in the final race. "I just hope that he shows up".

We, also, got the chance to witness the Queen of England and her son, prince Wheeliam, among the other dignitaries, coming to watch the race, before the Queen, Elizabeth II, waved the starting flag, which started the race as Lightning and I, along with the other racers began to race around the track.

The race was about half-way done, when me and Lightning entered the pit-lane only to see Mater, which made me and Lightning happy to see him, but, Mater began to quickly drive away from us, which confused me as well as Lightning, which caused the two of us to chase after Mater in order to stop him from driving away from us.

Unfortunely, Mater was still trying to escape us, when Lightning finally got a grip on Mater's tow-cable as Mater activated the rocket-boosters, which resulted in him and Lightning zooming away at a tremendous speed, while I knew that I couldn't keep up as I knew that a rocket-propelled Mater is way faster than me.

Luckily, although knowing that I can't catch-up to a rocket-propelled Mater, I had a good idea about where they could be heading and I quickly went back to Sally as well as the rest of Radiator Springs in order to tell them about where Lightning and Mater could be heading as we began to hurry there in order to make sure that they are alright.

* * *

 **Oh dear, Lightning and Mater have rocket-propelled themselves away from the race, let's hope that Enzo and the cars of Radiator Springs can catch-up to them in time. I'll see you in the next chapter. Also, please read and review. :)**


	20. London race part 2

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 20. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

I am still driving with Sally and the rest of Radiator Springs, when I decided to race ahead as I knew that I need to be there to help Lightning and Mater, which is something that Sally understood as she allowed me to race ahead, telling me that she and the others will catch up, though, that was going to take time.

Luckily, I managed to get there, just as Holly Shiftwell was telling Mater that they need to get the bomb of him, which shocked Lightning as he couldn't believe that somebody had put a bomb on his best friend and he questioned about who did it, which was revealed to be a male rusty light blue 1957 Zundapp Janus, who glared at Lightning.

"You!, why didn't my Death-ray kill you!?" shouted the male Zundapp Janus as he kept glaring at Lightning. "Other racers have suffered at it's effects, but, why not you!?".

"Death-ray!?, are you kidding me!?" shouted Lightning as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "They were trying to kill me?, but, why?".

"Most likely because of Allinol, buddy" I said as I faced the male Zundapp in anger. "I take that this guy ordered his friends, to target my adoptive daughter, didn't you?".

"You're close, but, it wasn't me said the male Zundapp as he became smug. "Besides, you will never find out, who ordered the attack on your adoptive daughter".

"Turn off the bomb, Zundapp" said the male Mercedes-Benz as he kept a firm grip on his captive. "Also, Enzo, this is professor Zundapp, he tried to kill Lightning".

"Are you all so dense?, it's voice-activated" said Professor Zundapp as he became annoyed. "Everything's voice-activated, these days".

"De-activate, de-activate" said Mater as he tried to de-activate the bomb. "Let's hope that this works".

Unfortunely, it didn't as a voice denied access, which resulted in the countdown starting as Holley Shiftwell got Professor Zundapp, who mentioned that the bomb can only be de-activated by the one that activated it in the first place, to try to de-activate the bomb, but, that too, didn't work before professor Zundapp was knocked out by electrocution, due to getting on Holley shiftwell's nerves.

Unfortunely, for all of us, the rest of lemons have caught up to us and they began to surround us, knowing that they have got the upper hand over us, though, Mater managed to buy us some time as he tried to get the lemons to redeem themselves, which appeared to have worked, but, the lemons quickly refused to allow themselves to be redeemed.

Luckily, Sally and the rest of Radiator Springs arrived as they began to fend off the lemons with Red spraying one of them, while another had paint be sprayed on him by Ramone, before they were all arrested by Sheriff and Scotland Yard police, along with Sarge and the British military, respectively.

"Thanks guys, also, I need to have a word with one these lemons" I said as I drove over to one of the lemons. "Can one of you, please, tell me why, you were targeting Tracy?".

"Umm, you see, it was professor Zundapp, he was scared of you" said one of the lemons as he became nervous. "He knew that, you are a big threat to his plans, all of it".

"So, let me guess, he was so scared of me, that he retaliated?" I said as the lemon quickly nodded in confirmation. "I'm not surprised by his decision, to be honest with you".

"Really?, you are not surprised?, not even the tiniest, slightest?" asked the second lemon as I gave him an unamused look. "Ok, I can definitely see that you weren't surprised".

"But do you know, what really surprised me about his decision?" I said as the lemons tried to not meet my angry gaze. "It was the fact, that he decided to attack a child".

"We all so sorry, Mr Enzo, we didn't want to do it, honest" said a third lemon as he tried to justify his and his friend's actions. "Crime is the only thing we had, it helped us".

"To be honest, crime won't get you anywhere, a one-way ticket" I said as they took the opportunity to smile at me. "A one-way ticket to jail, that is, if you're not careful".

The lemons nodded in understanding, before I decided to go talk with Lightning and Mater, who are busy discussing about what to do now and Mater quickly realised the identity of who is really behind the whole plot, though, he wouldn't say and after some encouraging words from Lightning, we all set off to meet the Queen in person.


	21. London race part 3

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 21. Sorry for the long wait. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After defeating the lemons, Lightning, Me and Mater are off to confront the final suspect in the conspiracy plot to target not only me and Tracy, but, also, Lightning McQueen and the other racers of the world grand prix, while I was hoping that Mater is right about the identity of the mastermind of the plot.

We arrived at Buckingham palace and we landed in front of the stands, where the Queen, her grandson and the royal entourage stood as they were still watching the race, before they saw us landing in front of them, which led to Mater trying to warn them, before he quickly bowing to the Queen.

Unfortunely, that caused a panic as they saw that Mater was holding a bomb, which only made them panic even more. They moved a few metres away from Mater, especially when they knew that the bomb could very well go off. Suddenly, at that moment, the three of us saw a male Silver Aston Martin make his way to us.

"Hold your fire!, he can't disarm it, Mater, I don't know, what you're doing!" shouted the male Aston Martin as he looked at Mater. "But stand down now!".

"This ain't nothing like Radiator Springs" said Mater as he felt unsure again before he looked at me with the very same look. "Enzo, I don't think anyone will believe me".

"Don't worry, Mater, I will back you up" I said as I gave my best friend a helpful smile, knowing that he needs a confidence boost. "If they don't listen, it's their problem".

"Mater, just cut to the chase" said Lightning as he tried to urge to start the explanation to everyone right away. "Because otherwise, we will lose precious time".

"Okay, it's him" said Mater as he pointed his left tire at Miles Axlerod, who was surprised at the accusation. "He's the one, that created this bomb, inside me".

"What?, me?, you've got to be crazy" said Miles as he clearly thought that Mater was telling some kind of joke. "He's got no proof, whatsoever, that I'm responsible".

"I figured it out, when I realised" said Mater as he kept his eyes on Miles, while still explaining his reason. "Y'all attached this ticking time bomb with Whitworth bolts".

"Whitworth bolts?, I didn't know that" I said as I knew I never heard of those bolts, but, I urged Mater on. "Keep going Mater, the truth will come out, eventually".

"The same bolts that hold together" said Mater as he explained about the Whitworth bolts. "That old British engine from the photograph, Holley!, show that picture".

I watched as Holley Shiftwell showed the picture, which didn't look like much at first. It was clear that the engine looked really bad, it was like the worst engine that I haver ever seen in my entire life. I was still curious about that picture, when I realised that I still need to hear Mater's explanation. Especially when, it could help the picture make sense.

Mater even quoted a saying about old British engines: If there aren't oil under them, they aren't oil in them. He even stated that it was Miles, himself, who had leaked at the party in Japan, which made sense as I knew that Mater wasn't the one to leak in public. When Axelrod stated electric cars don't use oil, Mater accused him of faking it.

It was clear to Mater, that Miles didn't convert to electric as it was claimed to be. He stated that if Miles's hood was opened, they would be able to see the engine from the photograph. While he was telling this to Miles, the latter was trying to move away from Mater. This caused Miles's back-right tire to slip of the stage, before regaining control.

When Holley Shiftwell tried to make sense of why would Axelrod would want to hurt anyone, Mater stated that Miles wanted to make Allinol look back and get everybody to go back to using oil. He even told everyone that Miles stated himself in an disguise voice. Miles, as usual, still tried to deny everything that Mater was telling to everyone.

I took this time to look to my left to see prince Wheeliam, trying to talk his grandmother into getting to safety. Unfortunely for him, the Queen was interested in seeing the current events, that are happening in front of her eye, unfold. Which is definitely understandable, considering there is a bomb that could explode at any time.

After watching and listening to the conversation between the two royals, I turned my attention back to Mater as the male Aston Martin told Mater that Miles created Allinol in the first place. Mater responded by saying about what if Miles had found oil-field, just as the world was trying to find something else. Which only confused Axelrod.

Mater also stated the possibility, that Miles Axelrod created Allinol to make alternative fuel look bad. It was clear that the situation was getting desperate, which understandably caused everyone, including the Queen and prince Wheeliam, to evacuate the area as fast as possible. Which would definitely lower the potential deaths.

Lightning and I along with everyone else, could only watch as Mater continued to put Miles Axelrod under more pressure. We all braced our ourselves for the eventual explosion, only to hear Miles say the words "deactivate" which successfully deactivate the deadly bomb. It also revealed that Miles Axelrod was behind the entire plot.

While Miles was left wondering about how Mater managed to figure it all out, Lightning and I are happy with Mater for uncovering an evil plot. Lightning himself told Mater, that he is allowed to come to all of our races from now on, which made Mater very happy indeed. We even found out that Miles's engine matched the one in the picture, which only proved to be further proof of Miles's guilt.


	22. Home-sweet-home

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 22. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After Miles Axelrod had been arrested for being the mastermind behind the plot to make alternative fuel look bad, I am with Mater as we waited for his big moment of getting knighted by Queen Elizabeth II of England herself. It wasn't everyday that you get to be knighted by the Queen, herself, except that today is that important day.

Mater was busy making funny faces at the guards, who are standing outside of the throne room. I could only smile as I knew that Mater was having a good time, though, I am very impressed that the guards didn't even flinch at the sight of Mater making his funny faces. Tracy, herself, could only laugh at her uncle's funny faces.

Luckily for all of us, Lightning came to tell Mater that it was time to enter the throne room. The four of us entered the famous throne room, where we saw the Queen waiting patiently for Mater to make his way towards her into giving one of the greatest honours in that can be bestowed in the United Kingdom: Knighthood.

We watched as the Queen knighted Mater, who is given the honorary knighthood and is proclaimed as Sir Tow Mater. Unfortunely though for Mater, while he is now knighted, he is not suppose to have the title of "sir" as that title is only used for British citizenship. Though, he can be described as Tow Mater KBE in cases of Honorary Knighthoods.

When the ceremony was over, Mater took the time to introduce Me and Lightning to the Queen as well as to McMissile, the Ashton Martin that I had seen earlier in the day. I personally took the time to introduce Tracy to the Queen, the two of us bowed respectfully to her majesty as it is tradition to bow in respect to the monarch of the land.

After Mater had been given an honorary Knighthood by the Queen, we all went back to Radiator Springs as it is there that we managed to organised a friendly race between us as well as the other World Grand Prix racers, who are eagerly looking forward to racing in this friendly race. Before I can take part in the race, I had something do.

But first, Mater decided to tell the story of what happened in the UK as he wanted everyone to know about it. He had got himself an audience, amongst them are two very familiar cars, who are revealed to be none other than Van and Minnie. I haven't seen the two in quite a while, so I took the chance to find out what their "adventure" went.

"Hello Minnie and Van, it's a pleasure to meet you two again" I said as Minnie and Van looked at me. "If you don't mind me asking, how did the GPS work out for you?".

"It was a disaster, we'd gotten lost in the middle of a desert" said Minnie as she shivered at the thought. "I suggested we ask someone for directions, but, Van refused again".

"How many times, do I have to tell you Minnie, I had the GPS" said Van as he tried to defend himself. "Besides, I did tell you, that there is an on-ramp up ahead, right?".

"You should have seen him, he was delirious and hysterical" said Minnie as she couldn't bare the thought. "I knew that we should have asked someone for directions, Van".

I could chuckle at the two arguing, before I turned my attention to see Holley Shiftwell and Finn Mcmissile landing in Radiator Springs. This led to Holley admitting out loud to everyone, that she is Mater's girlfriend as this caused Guido's jaw to drop and Luigi was forced to admit that Guido now believes Mater's claim of having an girlfriend.

The two spies weren't the only ones that arrived, I also saw an familiar Male bright Cyan blue 2010 Nissan GT-R called Scott arriving too. It is what led to my adoptive daughter, Tracy to drive over to him as well as giving him an hug and I happily followed my adoptive daughter towards the car that had saved her life from the lemons.

"Hello Scott, I'm happy to see you, buddy, it's been an long time" I said as I gave him an cheerful smile. "Besides, there is something that I want to offer you".

"Hi Mr Enzo, sir, I am very happy to see you and your daughter" said Scott as he looked at me nervously. "So, what is it that, you want to offer me, sir?".

"The chance to be in my racing academy, you sure have potential" I said as the offer made Scott happy. "You can train alongside Tracy, so what's your answer, kid?".

It is clear that Scott felt honoured and privileged by the offer, although he decided to think about it for a few moments. When he was finished, he revealed that he was accepting the offer as this caused Tracy to hug him in happiness and I gave him an hug too. Scott was surprised by the gesture, before he gladly returned it.

When we broke the hug, I left Tracy to talk with Scott as I waited for the World grand Prix racers to arrive. Lightning and I both knew, that we all have unfinish business as the final race didn't have a winner due to the lemon plot. This didn't bother us, knowing that we still looking forward to an exciting race right here in Radiator Springs.

It is truly going to be an very exciting day, especially when we finally get the chance to just do it for fun. I couldn't wait for the chance to race here at home, especially when I know Lightning and I will be having everyone in Radiator Springs cheering us on. It is going to be a race, that the whole of Radiator Springs will remember forever.


End file.
